


Julian Takes a Study Break Smut

by OptforSinge



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptforSinge/pseuds/OptforSinge
Summary: Julian's been working hard at the Palace library; when you bring him some supplies he takes a much-needed break, and you make sure to do all the work!
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Kudos: 229





	Julian Takes a Study Break Smut

The hallways of the Palace are much quieter than you’re used to; the weather has been gorgeous for the last few days, so everyone has been eager to take advantage of the sunshine and fresh air, leaving nearly every room open so the breeze can air out every room all the way to the library.

Julian had sent a letter via crow asking you to keep an eye out for a number of herbs; you had one or two on hand at the shop, but had to take a stroll around to see some neighbours and merchants for the rest of them. You doubted he needed most of them urgently, but he’d been working hard to impress Nadia and everyone at the Palace and you had few other ways to help.

You knock on the door before entering, bag slung over your shoulder with everything Julian asked for. He’s sitting up from the stack of books he was just slouched over and stretching his back; you can practically feel his cracking bones from the other side of the room.

“Morning!” you greet him with a grin. You close the door behind you and push a pile of empty peanut shells aside to lean on the edge of the table next to him. “How’s it going?”

He closes his eyes, smiles, and shrugs. “A bit tired, but I was just about to take a break, so you’re just in time. Any chance you brought the goods?”

You open the bag to show him. “Everything you asked for--none of it was too hard to find, so let me know if you need more.”

“Everything?” he digs through the bag and pulls out a slightly growing mushroom in a small glass jar. “How did you find everything? I was sure it was going to take me weeks to find some of these!”

“I guess I know the right people,” you reply and wink when he looks up at you. He grins again, wider this time, and stands up so he’s taller than you once again. “You said something about a break?”

Julian wraps his arms loosely around your shoulders as you pull him closer to you by his waist. He flips his wild hair out of his face and leans in to kiss you; you’re quick to slip your tongue past his lips. He tastes like peanuts and eagerly matches your speed.

“How long is the break?” You pull away for only a moment to ask. He groans in response, not wanting to give up the kiss for more talking, and you reach down to grip his slowly stiffening dick. He wraps his arms around you tighter and you swing him around to pin him against the table. You wedge one leg between his and force him to spread them; he lets out a surprised cry which drives you crazy.

The two of you spend a few minutes groping each other heavily--you stop rubbing his leg with your hand to start unbuttoning his pants and he desperately tries to pull your shirt off at the same time. The sound of loud laughter outside the window brings you both out of the moment in an instant; you freeze, staring at each other, his dick already hanging out of his pants, your shirt undone and caught at your elbows with your back exposed. You look at the door for a long moment; the laughter outside the window passes quickly and everything is silent again. 

You turn back to look Julian in the eye, his face getting red now, and he glances at the door too, laughing nervously. “Better safe than sorry,” he points out and kisses you lightly, unsure which of you will go to lock it.

“No,” you whisper back and turn him again to sit him down in the chair with his pants just above his knees. You face him and straddle his legs, giving one last glance to the door before grabbing his cock and making him jump. 

“Are you sure?” His voice is a whisper now. His eyes never leave your face and his hands slide up your legs. “This...this is fun. I’m not sure it’s a good idea, though…”

You slip your shirt off completely one arm at a time and let it fall to the floor behind you. “No,” you repeat without whispering. “So you should be good so we don’t get caught.” You grip him harder and lean in to kiss him as he groans.

His hands roam from your legs to your hips to your ass; he mindlessly pulls you closer, and you move to grab both his hands in yours.

“You’re tired,” you murmur in his ear. “Let me do all the work. No touching.”

You feel his entire body stiffen and you move to place his hands by his sides near the back of the chair. When you move your face away from him his eyes are taking all of you in, so close more of the space between you and continue to stroke him off with one hand and hold the back of his neck with the other.

Julian shivers and you feel him struggle to obey your instructions, his hips bucking a bit instinctively and his hands opening and closing repeatedly. You shift so you’re sitting mostly on one of his knees and rub yourself with his thigh. He kisses you deeply, desperately, doing everything right and eager for any kind of reward. In turn, you’re struggling to balance focusing on him and focusing on yourself and the control you have over him; you let go of his neck to steady yourself with one hand and start to moan with him.

The tension starts to build in your body when the distant sound of a voice between moans snaps you out of it. You freeze with one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around the tip of his cock and Julian pauses as soon as he notices you stop.

You don’t recognize the voices, but they’re getting closer; your heart stops in your chest and you don’t even register what they’re saying as you try to think of what to do. It only occurs to you as soon as the voices reach the library door that you probably had time to stand up and let Julian pull his pants up by now, at the very least. Now you don’t.

There’s a pause in conversation, but the next time you hear them they’re further down the hallway, continuing in the distance until you can barely hear them. Your eyes shift from the door to Julian, whose face and ears are a deep red.

Finally you both breathe, and you’re instantly grabbing him again--he lifts his hands to hover around your arms but thinks better of it and returns them to his sides. “Please,” he mumbles clumsily into your kiss. “Please, please…”

You stand up and pull your own pants off and take a seat again. Before you move closer you reach up and put a few fingers on his lips. He opens his mouth and starts sucking them; you finger yourself lightly, finding that nearly getting caught must have been the hottest thing to ever happen to you. You take your hand away to wet his cock and move forward to slowly work yourself onto him. Julian is far from being a quiet man; you shush him as he gasps and groans, but you have to try hard not to cry out when you’re almost immediately able to slip him inside of you.

His arms tense as he grips the chair behind him and pushes his legs forward so you can sit more easily. You press your chest against his and wrap your arms around his neck. You wonder briefly whether his slight thrusting in this position counts as touching you, but the thought disappears into spikes of pleasure as you start to bounce a bit on top of him.

“Please,” he cries quietly, “I want you--so much…” His breathing is ragged and you kiss him fiercely. “Fuck, I want you…”

For the first time since you’ve known him, before he even seems to consider slowing down, your body is racked as you start to cum. You hug him as tightly as possible with your face now buried in his neck; in your attempt to stay quiet you bite down between his shoulder and neck and in turn he cries out. You don’t even notice the noise over your breathing and trying to control yourself.

Julian’s initial cry of pain turns into one of pleasure part way through, and his body starts shuddering underneath you as he cums as well. He moves once again to try to touch you but holds himself back and throws his head back and tries to stay quiet. You look up at him in the aftermath of your orgasm to watch his tight jaw and stiff muscles. You kiss his throat, right along his jugular up to his jawline, and he slowly starts to relax. He’s panting now and his head drops to rest his chin on your shoulder as you both recover.

“Better this,” he whispers between breaths, “than safe or sorry.” He grins and starts laughing as he kisses along your shoulder. You burst into laughter with him and let go of him. He finally wraps his arms around you and brings you back in to hug him again before giving you space to stand up.

You both struggle to find a cloth to subtly clean up and find a napkin in your bag from one of the earlier shops, and he draws you in for a final kiss.

“Let me know if you need anything else to help you study,” you whisper as quietly as you can. You step into the empty hallway and breathe a deep sigh before heading home for the day.


End file.
